Nights Together
by JMeg
Summary: A sweet moment between Ryuhou and Kanami. If you no likie then no readie.


Disclaimer: I do not own S-cry-ed, but in my dreams I do!

This is my first S-cry-ed fic.

If it is too sappy for you then you can go.

If you don't like the couple then don't read.

If you want to try reading this couple go ahead.

Pairing: Ryuhou and Kanami (don't ask why I don't know)

* * *

The moon shined brightly that night. Ryuhou knew it would be a perfect night. He walked down the long dirt path way. He walked on this path many times. He knew which way to turn and where to go. A small building soon appeared in his vision. He soon ran as fast as he could to it. Once he got there he tapped on the window.

Kanami had closed all the windows and lock the doors the best she could. Even though, she knew Kazuma or Kazukun she called him, would break it down to get in. She always wondered why Kazukun would just leave. It made her feel so alone. The only people she could talk to were the women around and him. She loved Kazukun like a brother or cousin. She was always happy to see him. Kanami then got into bed, ready for that dream about this strong person who she would be. Oh how strong this person was! Then just when Kanami closed her eyes she heard a tap on the window.

Kanami got up and looked out. She saw those handsome eyes that only belong to one person. "Ryuhou!" She quickly opened the window and let him in. Ryuhou jumped in and hugged her tight. Afraid that Kanami would disappear from him if he let go. Kanami hugged him back just the same. He released her and picked her up in bridal style. He gently laid her down on to the bed. He got in after her and held her close to him.

They had been doing this for awhile. He would come, stay, and let all his problems go away. He would ease her loneness. She knew him just as well as he knew her. She knew he was an Alter and was 9 years older than her. She didn't mind though. She loved him and that was it. They enjoyed each other and had been from the first day they met.

Kanami had just moved in to her new home with Kazukun. It was a run down building, but it was the only one to choose. She had told Kazukun that she would try to get the plumbing running. She knew already if she let Kazukun do it, they would never get it working. She followed the pipe out into the desert. It was hot, and by the time she reached the end of the line, she was too weak to turn it on. She dropped the tools. She fell to the ground, but she never hit the dirt. She felt arms around her and she looked up. She saw those two beautiful eyes starring at her.

The stranger turned on the water, but he never let go of her. She began to wonder how he did it. He held his hand filled with water to her lips. Kanami drank it all fast, afraid it would disappear. Kanami got up and so did the stranger. He was wearing an odd outfit. She thought he went to one of those private schools. She bowed down and thanked him. He raised her head up with his finger and whispered in her ear, "No need to bow to me. I am Ryuhou, what is your name?" His voice was nice and soft. His breath tickled her ear. She began to blush. "My name is Kanami." That was all she could say, then her knees gave out. She was so tried from the walk. Ryuhou picked her up in bridal style and began walking. "If I follow this pipe it will lead me to your home. Am I correct?" All she did was nod until she noticed something or someone with him.

It was like another person, but dressed even odder. That's when she realized this Ryuhou was an Alter. She had never known or met an Alter like him. He was quiet and calm. Most Alter users she had heard of were hyper and mean. "Are you an Alter user?" He look down and shook his head yes. Her mouth made an 'o'. They soon reached her house and it was no surprise that Kazukun wasn't there. Ryuhou open the door and laid her down on the bed. He ran his hand through her hair and untied the bow. He whispered in her ear, "I'll be back to visit you little Kanami." Ryuhou bent down and kissed her cheek.

Ryuhou ran his hand through her hair. Loving how silky it was. Kanami sighed in his neck. She always was happy when he ran his hand through her hair. She cuddled up to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. They never went farther than that because Ryuhou was afraid he would taint her innocence. He smiled down at her. He loved her so much that it hurt not being near her. He use to feel that way about Mimori, but he realized that she was only a crush.

Mimori made him feel all happy inside and he wanted to hold her, but she wasn't his type. He found that out after he had joined HOLY. He also found out that she was going to come in here to study Alters. He thought she was foolish. Then there was his partner Scheris. He only liked her for awhile. He only liked her as a friend and nothing more. Now she was in love with him and he wished she didn't. He then felt a tug on his shirt and looked down.

Kanami's adorable eyes looked up at his. "What are you thinking about Ryuhou", she asked in that voice he loved. He only smiled and kissed her forehead. "I was thinking about you Kanami." He loved how her name just rolled of his lips like that. She smiled and then blush. He kissed the red cheeks. They were soft to him. He held her even closer. He looked into Kanami's eyes and they had that look in them. She wanted him to kiss her. He knew he shouldn't kiss her. He knew it was wrong. He knew he should wait until she was older. He knew, but he couldn't wait. He always wanted to feel those lips. He slowly dipped his head down closer to her lips. He was barely touching them and then she moved in the rest of the way.

When their lips met, both of them felt complete. The kiss was soft and tender. Ryuhou was holding back though. He wanted Kanami to enjoy it. He did want to be the dominating one. He tried to break the kiss thinking Kanami needed air, but she held him tight. She loved how his lips felt against hers. After awhile Kanami broke the kiss. She turned bright red and so did Ryuhou. His first kiss was to a young child. Then he looked down at her. No, he shook his head; his first kiss was to a young woman. He nuzzled her head. "I love you Kanami." Kanami smiled at him. "I love you too Ryuhou." He looked outside. Ryuhou got up and so did Kanami. She knew he had to go and understood. He turned around, gave her a kiss on the lips, and left.

Kanami watched him go until he wasn't in her vision. She wanted to run after him, but knew she shouldn't. She knew he would come back someday. So she went back to bed, after locking the window, and slept. In that dream, she dreamt about the same strong man with another just as strong. They were fighting. Neither side was backing down.

* * *

JMeg: I think that sucked on ice.

It's not like I hate Mimori and Scheris, it's just I don't think they are for him. I don't even know why I paired up Ryuhou and Kanami together. Ever since I did, I'm obsessed about them. Being together. Forever. Yeah Sometimes I'm weird.

Mr.Blah: I like it even though I didn't read it.

JMeg: But you did dumb dumb.

Mr.Blah: Ya sure?

JMeg: Yes stupid.

Review please!


End file.
